Dorothy the Dinosaur
This article is about the Wiggly Friend. You may be looking for the song. Dorothy the Dinosaur is a rosasaur, a dinosaur who eats roses, who's green with bright yellow spots, wears a white, floppy hat and a white, friendly smile. She is a major character in The Wiggles (TV Series 1), as she has a theme heard several times, last heard on Funny Greg, one of the six tritagonists of The Wiggles (TV Series 2), a supporting character in all the videos, the main protagonist of The Wiggles Movie and a major character in the rest of the TV seasons. She loves singing with children and running around. She also loves eating roses, and makes lots of rosie recipes, especially rosy tea. She also likes cooking shortnin' bread according to Apples and Bananas. She lives in a pink and purple house with her own Rosy Orchestra and a rose garden in her backyard. She loves to eat roses and dance the ballet. According to Yummy Yummy, her favourite colour is pink. She was the first Wiggles character to be presented out of the 4 characters. She was introduced in 1991 for appearing on the song Dorothy the Dinosaur, the third song made from The Wiggles. Murray Cook was inspired to create her because many kids in his class liked dinosaurs. Murray was also the first to voice Dorothy, according to Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!. The song Dorothy's Birthday Party reveals the date of her birthday which is November 3. In Apples and Bananas, we find out she has three children, who we know nothing about at the moment. Her catchphrase also inspired a song/dance in 1996. She is one of The Wiggles' most popular characters. In fact, she's so popular, she was given her own TV series. Actors *Paul Field (1991) *Murray Cook (1991-1992) *Jacqueline Fallon (1992-1994) *Sue McAuley (1994) *Emma Buter (1994-1996) *Megan Bullivant (1996) *Leeanne Ashley (1996-2000) *Corrine O'Rafferty (2001-2002) *Caterina Mete (2003-2004, 2012) *Lyn Moran (2005-2006) *Clare Field (2006, 2012-present) *Emily McGlinn (2007-2008) *Samantha Hibburt (2009-present) *Lauren Hannaford (2012) *Kelly Hamilton (2012) *Emma Watkins (2012) Voice Talents *Murray Cook (1991-1995) *Emma Buter (1994-1996) *Carolyn Ferrie (1996-1999, 2003-2008) *Elisha Burke (1999) *Charli Robinson (2000) *Jacqueline Field (2001-2003) *Zoe Velvez (2006) *Anna-Lee Robertson (2009) *Jennifer Andrade (2009-2010) *Emma Watkins (2009) *Emma Pask (2010) *Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy (2011) *Caterina Mete (2012-present) *Clare Field (2013-present) *Maria Field (2017-present) Videos/albums by voice Talent Yummy Yummy (1994): Wiggle Time!: Yummy Yummy: Wiggly Safari: Jackie Field Wiggle Bay: Santa's Rockin'! Live Hot Potatoes Sailing Around the World: Racing to the Rainbow Getting Strong Pop Go the Wiggles!: Sing a Song of Wiggles : Carolyn Ferrie Costume Models Dorothy the Dinosaur Through the Years See Also *Wags the Dog *Captain Feathersword *Henry the Octopus Category:Characters Category:Wiggle Friends Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Mascots/Puppets Category:1991 Category:Families Category:Chase people Category:Green Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Space Dancing Characters Category:Awake Characters Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Female Characters Category:Wiggly Group Members Category:2015 Category:Barefooted Characters Category:Green + Yellow Category:Yellow Characters Category:Lovers Category:Galleries Category:Reptiles Category:Guitarists Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Mascot Category:People Galleries Category:Animals Category:Pianists Category:Mascots Category:Duetertagonists Category:Scorpio Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:2016 Category:Series 9 Category:2017 Category:Series 10 Category:Trumpeters Category:2018 Category:Violinists Category:Sign Language Characters Category:Opera Singing Characters Category:Series 11